Dreamscape
by atrumdraco
Summary: What would you do if your enemy suddenly vanished? Harry Potter has disappeared during his fifth year of Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy is determined to solve the mystery and when he does, he's going to wish he'd never tried…
1. Chapter One: Missing

**Author's Note: **Sooo, this is the completely new version of Dreamscape and I hope people like it,

it's okay if people don't, either way let me know, yes? Yes. Also, I'm sorry for not being on here in

yonkels but I am still going to finish off all my stories, you have my word on that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, it all belongs to JK and until

I learn mind control it's going to stay that way, sorry.

**Warnings: **Right, so the warnings for this whole story are as follows; Contains strong violence, scenes

of a sexual nature, strong language, substance use and/or abuse, sensitive topic/issue/theme and of

course it contains slash (same sex pairings) You have been warned; if you have a problem with any

of it then go find another story to read, ciao!

**Chapter One: Missing**

_The hunt for Harry Potter…_

It was a bright and sunny day in early November, the birds were singing, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was twinkling merrily, filling everyone with hope and light and happiness and… oh, who are we kidding? It wasn't a sunny day at all, in fact it didn't even look like daytime as a freak blizzard was rampaging through the countryside and was doing an impressive attempt at demolishing the castle that stood in its path. This was no ordinary castle though and it was lucky for the inhabitants of said castle that it wasn't, for if it was then it and its inhabitants would have been smashed to pulp long hence but this castle was Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and no mere storm, no matter how psychotic, was going to damage it in anyway. This did not mean, however, that the storm was having no effect at all on the school; as all classes that involved the outside had been cancelled, they could not risk the students being sent flying into the Land of Oz after all.

Thus it was that one snarky blond Slytherin was left wondering the corridors of the castle, his Care of Magical Creatures class having been cancelled. So to fill the time he had ditched his usual, hulking bodyguards and had decided to try and figure out what had become of his school nemesis. His nemesis, Harry Potter, had vanished about a month ago and even though he'd taunted the missing boys best friends about said boy, claiming that he'd ran away because he was a coward and other debasements, he'd gotten no response from the Mudblood and Weasel that told him where the 'boy wonder' was. This led him to two conclusions; either the Mudblood and Weasel didn't know themselves what had happened to their friend or they did know but had been ordered by the sham of a Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to keep it a secret and if the second conclusion was the right one then it was possible that the 'boy wonders' disappearance was quite serious; as he doubted the Weasel would be able to keep quiet in the face of his taunts otherwise.

Either way, he was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery and with the cancellation of his class he had decided that here was a perfect opportunity to try and find the lost boy. As most of the school was still in class he was alone in the deserted corridors, which was probably a good thing as he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings as he contemplated where to start his search. Thus he was surprised when he glanced around to determine where he was and found himself outside the doors to the hospital wing. Bewildered by where he was, he was just about to turn around and head off in another direction when he had the thought that maybe he should start with a search of the hospital? After all, his nemesis did spend more time in the place than anyone else he knew and it was always possible that his enemy had ran head first into a wall, or something like it, and had ended up in a coma, or something.

So with his mind made up, Draco Malfoy quietly entered the hospital room and, to his own private joy and satisfaction, saw that one of the hospital beds had its curtains drawn, concealing whoever it was that was lying behind them. Cautiously, and making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, Draco slowly crept towards the curtained hospital bed, heart thumping away in his chest at the fear of being caught before he found out who the beds inhabitant was. Finally, after what felt like miles, he arrived beside the curtained bed and with a deep fortifying breath; the blond haired Slytherin jerked the curtains open and felt his breath catch in his throat at what he beheld. For Harry Potter was indeed the inhabitant of the concealed bed and the boy-who-lived looked close on the verge of death. The boys' once vibrant tanned skin was now deathly pale and the once unruly birds' nest of Potters hair was flat and lifeless; in fact, the only sign that Potter wasn't dead was the rapid movement of his eyes, hidden behind their closed lids. That wasn't the worst of it though, for half of his nemesis' veins were standing out in stark relief against the rest of the boys skin and the veins themselves had changed color, so that they glowed with a white light.

With a sort of vague disbelief that his nemesis seemed so close to death, Draco moved closer to the unconscious boy until he was standing right next to the hospital bed and without understanding at first, he noticed that the air was suddenly warmer, almost hot. It was only now, in close proximity to the unconscious Potter that he noticed that the other boys' skin was slick with sweat and he realized that Potter was giving off an intense, feverish heat. With a nervous glance over his shoulder to make sure no one else had entered the room, Draco reached out with an uncertain hand and slightly shaking fingers until said fingers came in contact with the unconscious Potter's face. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the heated skin of Potter's right cheek, he drew them back quickly with a yelp, as the unconscious boys skin was beyond boiling to the touch.

Draco could not believe the heat of Potter's skin and was certain that the other boy should be dead with a temperature so high but the other boy was still alive, if barely, and Draco wondered why Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be able to cure the sick boy. Before he could think on it further Draco suddenly realized that he had yelped out loud and that if Madam Pomfrey wasn't here yet then she soon would be and so without another thought of the sick boy, he quickly moved from the bedside, re-closed the curtains and hurried from the room.


	2. Chapter Two: Found-ish

**Warnings: **See chapter one

**Disclaimer: **Still have not learnt mind control and so for now everything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling and not me.

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter for DC and I am currently working really hard on the next chapter for all my other stories so hopefully they'll all be updated within the next month or so if anyone's interested. I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this story so far so please, if you read it, review it.

**Chapter Two: Found-ish**

_Draco awakes to a strange world and an even stranger Potter…_

'_What happened?'_

'_I don't know'_

'_What are we going to do?'_

'_Could it be contagious after all?'_

'_That's impossible'_

'_So then what…?'_

Draco Malfoy, blond haired git supreme, awoke with a jerk, bewildered at his strange dream that featured voices only and no clue on whom was talking or what they were talking about. For a moment his dream had him confused as to where he was and what he was doing there but then he remembered that he was safe in his own bed at school. For a moment Draco sat still, wondering how he'd ended up in bed when the last thing he remembered clearly was finding Potter in the hospital wing. Deciding that it didn't matter Draco got out of bed and with a look around the room he realized, with a huff of annoyance, that his dorm mates weren't in their beds. Which meant that they had gone to breakfast without checking to make sure that one of them wasn't left behind, as no Slytherin walked the school without at least one other. It wasn't safe for them to do so and now he, Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, had to walk to the great hall on his own.

As irritated as he was with his dorm mates, Draco still took care to make sure his appearance was as perfect as it could be, as he refused to walk around the school looking like… well, _Potter_. Finished with his morning rituals, Draco headed down to the common room where, to his increasing ire, he discovered that it too was completely empty; he was going to _kill_ his House mates. Stalking, in a barely restrained rage, through the corridors of the castles dungeons, Draco failed to notice how empty and quiet the castle really seemed and it wasn't until he was nearly at the Great Hall that something happened to disrupt his thoughts.

'_Could the Wards have failed?'_

'_No, they're still firmly in place and there's no indication of a breach.'_

Draco stumbled, catching himself before he actually fell, it was those voices again but this time he was awake and there was no one around that could've been the source of them. Looking around cautiously, Draco confirmed that there was indeed no one around and thus no reason for him to be hearing voices, unless of course he was losing his mind that is. Hoping that that wasn't the case, Draco decided to continue to the Great Hall for breakfast, after which he planned on visiting the Head of his House, Severus Snape. If he was losing his mind he'd prefer for his stomach to be full when he found out, as there really was no reason for him to starve himself, how was he meant to keep his body fit and healthy if he did that? With a slight shake of his head, Draco continued on his way to the Great Hall and he'd strode in the doors and was almost to the Slytherin side of the room when he stopped in his tracks, completely flabbergasted. _The Great Hall was completely empty of teachers and other students_, well… except for one young Gryffindor who was sitting at his Houses table, head buried in his arms.

"What the fuck?" muttered Draco, stunned into near obscurity but it seemed the young Gryffindor heard him, for he raised his head and Draco found himself staring into the equally stunned features of a young Harry Potter.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" questioned the young Harry shocked and then, without any warning, the young boy flew out of his seat and over to Draco, catching the shocked Slytherin around the waist in a hug and muttered into his stomach, "You know what? Who cares, at least I'm no longer alone."

"Potter..?" started Draco but his mind seemed to have short circuited when the, seven? Eight?, year old Potter flew to his side to hug him.

"I'll let go in a moment, just, please, let me stay like this for a little longer? I've been so _lonely_" chocked out Harry and looking down at his suddenly young nemesis, who was staring up at him, Draco realized that Potter had silent tears pouring down his face.

"Okay Potter, when you're ready" said Draco, unable to push away the child who had sounded so broken when he said the word 'lonely', even if said child was Harry Potter.

"Thank you" sighed Harry in relief, glad for the human contact, even if said human was his school nemesis.

For a moment the two enemies stayed how they were, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Harry released his hold on Malfoy and with a sniffle, which prompted him to wipe his nose on his sleeve, he mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

"Don't mention it" said Draco, hoping that the Gryffindor would take him literally and wouldn't mention it, ever.

"Come on, let's sit" said Harry and he grabbed the older boys sleeve and promptly started to drag him to the Slytherin table, which was made fairly easy by the fact that the Slytherin's brain had once again short circuited at the strange behavior of the Gryffindor.

"Are you hungry?" asked Harry, looking up at the blond Slytherin in curiosity.

"Yeah" said Draco dazedly, still numbed by the current events.

"Right, well, all you need to do is say what you want and it'll show up. You have _no_ idea how long it took me to figure _that_ out, I thought I was going to _starve_."

"Coffee, black, extra strength" said Draco at once, hoping the strong hit of caffeine would help him think straight and when the drink appeared, a second after he'd ordered it, he immediately lifted it to his lips and took a large gulp, not caring if it scalded his mouth.

"That wasn't very smart you know?" said Harry curiously, watching with amusement as Malfoy chocked on the hot liquid he'd tried to swallow too fast.

"Shut up!" ground out Draco from between clenched teeth, hoping against hope that Potter would do as he was told for once.

"You don't have to be mean" said Harry in a subdued sort of voice and causing Draco to whip his head in the other boys direction and his mouth to drop open in shock when he saw that Potter was crying again and that he seemed to be trying to hide that fact from the, now, much older boy.

"Are you _crying_?" demanded Draco appalled.

"It's not my fault, it's this bodies!"

"It's your bodies fault?" Draco deadpanned.

"It is," said Harry trying to glare, which didn't quite work on his child's face and thus he looked more adorable then intimidating, "I may remember everything up to the year of my fifteenth birthday but this body acts like any normal seven year olds would."

"Of course it does," agreed Draco calmly, hoping to avoid a fight with a seven year old Potter as he didn't think that that would be productive.

"Are you humoring me?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Always," replied Draco at once and then he grimaced at his own response, he really did need to learn to control his mouth better around the other boy, "Look, I might not believe you but does that really matter? Isn't it more important that we figure out what's going on here?"

For a moment Harry just sat and watched Malfoy, trying to decide if the older boy was serious on what he thought was more important and of course it wasn't really important if Malfoy believed him or not, they weren't friends after all. Harry blamed the urge to argue and cry on his seven year old body, after all, it was _his_ seven year old body and when he was that age he had desperately wanted friends. He'd just have to keep reminding himself that he was really fifteen and had great friends who cared for him; none of which were Malfoy.

"You're right Malfoy, the only important thing is figuring out what is going on here" agreed Harry amicably.

"I always am," said Draco arrogantly, "So what do you know?"

"Know about what? I don't know if this is really Hogwarts or where anyone is, if that is what you mean?"

"Haven't you tried to find out?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Of course I have, but there's no clues to anything!" replied Harry indignantly.

'_Can you wake him?'_

Once again one of those weird voices had come out of nowhere and Draco had had just about enough of them, who did they think they were?

"Wake who?" growled Draco angrily, not really expecting an answer as the voices were obviously in his head, so imagine his surprise when Potter looked at him as though he'd had an epiphany.

"So that's why you're here, you've come to help them!"

"Come to help who?"

"The other Harry's" replied Harry happily.


End file.
